It doesn't always help to be Charmed
by hweasley21
Summary: AU. Phoebe is dead. Prue is alive. Takes place in season six after Chris crossed. A little bit of romance. PrueCole. PiperLeo. Other pairings later including one for Chris.


**A/N: This may be a little confusing for everyone. In this story there is no Phoebe. Phoebe died the first year they were witches. She was killed in the episode De ja vu again. Prue is alive. Paige is their sister. This takes place right after chris crossed.**

**This may also clear something up. **

**Prue's children: Trish **

** Potter **

** Parker **

**Piper's kids: Wyatt **

** Chris **

**Paige's kids: Henry Jr **

** Samantha **

** Sarah **

"Trish" Andy yelled, "Run!"

Trish Halliwell looked over at her husband, 'No" she shouted, 'I will not be a coward-"

An explosion cut off her words. "Andy" she hissed and grabbed his arm. "You are mortal- get out of here. If Wyatt is-" This time her words were cut off by a cold voice.

"Wyatt is here"

Trish looked up at her cousin and smirked. "Hello Wyatt" Trish smirked. "I see you still like making an entrance" She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "I must say though- it's getting a little tired.

Wyatt smiled but didn't respond. He turned to Andy, "Hello-long time know see, inspector"

Andy didn't answer instead he spit in Wyatt's face, Wyatt took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face.

"Now that Inspector was impolite," He said.

"And your evil" Andy replied.

"Yes-I am" Wyatt sneered and then turned back to Trish. "Bianca failed," he informed her. "Bianca is dead"

"Good" Trish spat. 'She deserved to die. She betrayed Chris and I hope she rots"

"You are always were a very angry person" Wyatt said. "Things could have been great Trish. You should have aligned yourself with me and we could have ruled the world together"

"Never" Trish hissed. "I will die first"

"No- you wont" Wyatt told her. "He will" Before Trish could understand what was happening Wyatt had turned to Andy. Andy started to gasp for air and Trish realized Wyatt was killing him.

"No" Trish howled. "Stop it". She lifted her hands and charged and energy ball but Wyatt's men seized her before she could use it. With in minutes her husband was dead.

"I could and should kill you too but…" He trailed off. "I want you to live with what you just saw."

Trish fell to the ground when the guards released her. She watched Wyatt and his men leave but she could even muster up the strength to yell after them. Trish stayed on the cold ground for what must have been hours until she heard the baby cry.

She stood and hobbled to the baby's room. Most of the house had been blown up but not the nursery. It still stood proudly- protecting Trish's infant. "It's ok Tori" Trish cooed into the crib. "It's all ok".

Trish picked the baby up and carried her to the foyer. Trish knelt down beside Andy's body. "Say goodbye to daddy" she whispered. "Tell him you love him"

A few hours later Trish showed up on the doorstep of her grandfather's house. He was shocked but pleased to see her.

"Trish" he greeted her. "And Tori." He hugged his granddaughter and kissed his great granddaughters forehead. "You should come inside" he ushered them in.

"No, need to be so protective of me grandpa" Trish whispered tearfully. "The worst ahs happened."

"What?" Victor asked.

"Where are the kids at?" she asked. She sat Tori's carrier on the couch. "Kids!" she called.

A moment later footsteps were heard. "Trish" Potter cried. "Oh wow, what a surprise" Trish hugged her brother.

"Hi bro" she whispered. She pulled away, "Where is our little sister?"

"At the store with the twins" Potter advised her. He looked over his niece. "Hi Tori"

"What about Melinda and Henry Jr?" Trish asked.

"Melinda and Henry are-" He trailed off.

"They joined the resistance, right?" Trish sighed and sat down.

Potter sat down beside her. "Yeah" he replied.

Trish smiled, "You didn't though"

"No but I want to" he answered. "I just wanted to tell you first"

"Potter" Trish started. "Andy is-" she paused and fought back tears. "Andy is dead"

Potter paled, "Oh, I-" His face darkened. "Wyatt?"

"Yup-I must really arte. He did it himself." She answered.

Potter shook his head, "I am sorry. I am really going to miss Andy"

"Me too" Trish said. "I need your help. The others too"

"With what?" Potter asked.

"I want you to send me back in time." Trish advised him. "I want to take Tori somewhere safe"

"To Chris?" he asked.

"To Chris" she said.

"This is not a good idea," Potter said.

Trish had gathered her siblings and cousins in the attic of Halliwell manor. She had thought of summoning the book but decided against it. Wyatt would follow it and the kids couldn't hold him off. Instead she asked Potter to write a spell to send her back and one to bring her home. He wasn't sure he could do it but she was.

"I think is a great idea," Samantha said. Sarah- her twin, nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could see Chris" Parker whined.

"Guys" Trish snapped. "Focus please." She turned to Potter. "Did you write s spell?"

Potter nodded and took out a piece of paper. "This is a variation of the spell the Charmed Ones used on The Source and the spell Chris used to get back to the past". He walked over and picked up a piece of chalk. Silently he drew the Triquetra on the wall and the looked back at his sister and his cousins. "You will all have to say this with me"

Trish said goodbye to each of them with a hug, "Don't worry. You will see me again," she told them.

Potter and the other made a semi circle in front of the Triquetra. Trish picked up the baby and her things and stood directly in front of it.

"Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige" They started chanting, "Patricia, Penelope, Melinda and Grace. Witch from the Halliwell line give us the strength to send Trish and baby Tori back to the past so their future will be safe"

The Triquetra started to glow and a portal opened. Potter tucked a piece of paper in Trish's hand. "Good luck. I love you," he whispered.

Trish nodded and stepped through the portal.


End file.
